To The Ends of the Earth
by Madara-Baka
Summary: In which Kakashi fixes a shattered memory. AU, just my messing around with further 'what if' plots, this one dealing with the possibility of Obito surviving Kannabi bridge. KakashixObito twoshot. Yaoi. Complete as of part two, but might have extras added on in the future.
1. Chapter 1 The Getting Over It Part

To The Ends Of The Earth.

In which Kakashi fixes a shattered memory. AU, just my messing around with further 'what if' plots, this one dealing with the possibility of Obito surviving Kannabi bridge. KakashixObito twoshot.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything -.-'  
**WARNINGS:** Perhaps extremely pointless? The plotline jumps around a little bit, for which I am sorry.

~ENDS OF THE EARTH~

_'Sometimes, I find myself wondering what it would be like if it were me who died there instead of you. And every time I catch myself thinking these things, I realize- I wish it were true.'_

~ENDS OF THE EARTH~

"There was only ever one person I really wanted to love me...you..." His voice is weak. His eye is full of unshed tears. We only have a few more moments together, and this is the first time I wish for a role reversal. He had people waiting for him at home, an entire family, people who were counting on him to make it back home. But he wasn't, not now or ever. Because of me. I didn't have anyone back in Konoha who was waiting on me to complete my mission and get my ass back. So why wasn't it me there, bloody and broken and dying? Why couldn't I just turn the clock back, if even just for an hour? If I could do that, I could make things right. They wouldn't be like this.

"I love you, Obito. Koi. Please, believe me...if, if I could fix things...I'd do it. I would do it in a heartbeat," I whisper. He chokes back a sob at my words. His hand twitches, raises up until he's cradling my cheek. My eyes flutter closed. A steady stream of tears wet my fabric mask. "I'll never forget you."

"Kakashi," Rin whispers, the sound of crying in her voice, "I'm sorry. But we have to go."

I can't look away. And I don't, even after I'm ripped away from him. Even as I'm screaming at Rin and Minato-sensei to just leave me be, to just let me die there with him because there was no way in any hell, anywhere, that I would leave his side. I can't see easily through the tears, my vision fading around the edges, but I keep that crying, pleading eye locked in mine. I wrestle, fight, kick, hit, scratch, bite, everything I could. But they're too strong for me to win against, not with how weak I was. Chakra exhaustion mixed with rapidly fading adrenaline, the searing agony on the left side of my face and heartbreak made control over my limbs near-impossible. That is the sole reason they ever managed to wrench me away from the love of my life.

~ENDS OF THE EARTH~

They told me I would move on after a while. And they were wrong.

Obito wouldn't want you to suffer, they said. They were right in that aspect; he wouldn't, if that were even within the realm of possibility. It wasn't, not even remotely possible. And even if I could put an end to it, why would I? I brought this down upon myself. I deserved it, the heartbreak and self-hatred. It was ny fault, after all. The ends justify the means, or something like that. And I stopped wondering what mine would be long ago.

After a few years, Minato-sensei died during Kyuubi's attack on Konoha. Rin followed not long after, no more than a year. After that I was a loner, for the most part. When I got Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura assigned to me I unwillingly opened up quite a bit more. But then Sasuke ran off to Orochimaru, Sakura became Tsunade's student and Naruto Jiraiya's. I went back into my self-imposed isolation, being painfully secluded and being out on missions near-constantly, working myself to the bone.

Every one of my moments that wasn't being used for sleeping or training or missions I spent with him, sitting at the monument. I would eat there. I'd bring him flowers all the time. Talk to him, tell him about how my life was going, how much I loved and missed him and wished I were with him. And how much better I think everything would be if I died instead of him.

Eventually, Naruto became the Rokudaime Hokage. His initiation ceremony wasn't easy to sit through but I kept my mouth shut and dealt with it. Naruto was named Hokage, and Sasuke, having returned to Konoha during Pein's attack, received the position of Captain of ANBU. Half way through the party I ducked out and began to make my way to the monument. Tomorrow was the anniversary of Obito's death, and I felt the pull to be with him even more than I normally did.

The night is quiet, most gone at the party to commemorate Naruto's new position as Hokage. The monument is cool beneath my fingers, moonlight falling over it. The air was warm, typical for this time of year. "Well," I begin, "Tonight Naruto officially became Hokage, and little Sasuke became Captain of the ANBU. You would be so proud of him. I remember telling you all about him when he was a baby. The rosy little cheeks, and the softest hair. I got to hold him once, before Minato-sensei... You would have thought he was adorable. I think it's the way he cried. Kinda endearing, you know? Yeah. And now he's grown so much. He and Naruto are together. I knew they would be, even before Sasuke got real rebellious and ran off with Orochimaru. It's still a little hard to believe he ever did that, but..."

My voice fades out. I feel a sob building up, making my chest swell and my throat close up. "I...it just...it gets harder everyday. Going on without you...I don't know how much longer I can do it..." The first sob came wrenching out of my throat, bubbling up until I couldn't keep it in. I thought there would be a pause between the first and second sobs, but there isn't. Not between the first or second or third or any of them. I can't hold any of them back, not that I really wanted to. I just wanted my Obito-koi back.

~ENDS OF THE EARTH~

He thought I didn't love him.

He was under the impression I didn't care the entire time, that I went on through the years after his death unbroken. He was wrong.

In the moments he was being unmasked, dropping little hints here and there, I had the creeping sensation my heart was about to be walked upon. When he said he earned the Sharingan at Kannabi Bridge, where Obito got his, the blood in my veins began to freeze. And when that mask finally fell away and he said he hated me for being okay after he died, I got tunnel vision. It was just the two of us and all my pent up emotion being realized and released.

"You never loved me," he accused, "because if you did you wouldn't have left me there."

Outrage. Shock. Overwhelming heartbreak. "You...you...think I didn't...love you? You think I still don't?"

My rate of talking increases. "You honestly believe I am not in love with you? Even with how Rin and Minato had to drag me away, kicking and screaming and pleading and cursing and crying and begging to be in your place so you could keep fucking living? With how I prayed to Kami that every mission I went out on would be my last, so I could finally end my pitiful existence and be with you already? That when I finally fucking did die I was so overjoyed because I was under the impression I wouldn't have to go on another day without you and how damn disappointed I was when I woke up? Every single waking moment that I wasn't training or on a mission I spent at the monument, talking to you about everything that happened to me and telling you how much I missed you and loved you. So you think that** I DON'T FUCKING LOVE YOU**?" My voice is shaking, resonating through the clearing. Obito has a strange look on his face, like he's confused.

I spent all these years being heartbroken for him to pop up and act indignant, like I had no right to be upset like I was and he had every obligation in the world to do all of this because he was under the impression I didn't love him and that nobody missed him.

~ENDS OF THE EARTH~

I don't know exactly how, but I find my way back to my apartment. My head is pounding from the never-ending stream of tears, only getting heavier as they progressed. Once I cross the threshold into my apartment I pull my mask down. The combination of endless tears and the constricting fabric made it hard to breathe. The second my apartment door is shut behind me I collapse against the wall into a weak, sobbing mass. That's why it took me a few seconds to realize that someone was in my living room.

No more than about five seconds after this realization have I jumped up and appeared instantly in my living room, mask up and Sharingan exposed. My gaze narrows upon seeing the imp-ish little man standing at the window, looking out at the village. Wordlessly, he turns to me, smiling.

"Welcome, Kakashi-san," he states, straightening up. His arms fall to his sides and I analyze him in his entirety. He had a massive amount chakra, so much so that he was up there on the same level as Kisame. His lithe, petite form did not belie his apparent ability, though. He didn't seem tense or hostile in the slightest. He was a few inches shorter than me, with silk-like white hair and eyes the color of molten lava. He was aesthetically pleasing and emanated a certain charisma. Still, he was an extremely powerful ninja in my apartment.

"Who are you?" I ask evenly. He could overpower me quickly if I wasn't careful. He smiles.

"You've been wishing for a while that things would change, yes? Well, with my help you can do just that," he tells me. He seemed sincere in his words, however cryptic they might have been.

"Doesn't answer my question," I reply stubbornly. He offers another maddening smile.

"Someone who is interested in fixing your fragmented timeline," he informs me. "By sending you in the past to fix it, of course."

I can't help but have my eyes widen at his words. "And how would you do that?"

"Through a very complicated and little-known space-time ninjutsu. Listen, we don't have much time, this requiring specific timing. So, you know, brace yourself. You don't have much of a choice," he continues, stepping forward and directly to me. His hand reaches out and brushes my hair, smoothing it down. I am too shocked to react. Was this seriously happening? How cruel could the world be?

"Just follow the rules and you'll be fine," he continues. "The rules being to avoid exposing your identity, origin or anything about the future or your time. You'll be dressed in identity concealing clothing when you arrive. Oh, and wait for the perfect moment, will you? Got it? Good." He doesn't wait for an answer and I don't give him one. I'm too busy being shocked into silence and disbelief. There was no way this was happening.

But something strange is. He forms a few rapid handsigns, ones I've never seen before, and I feel a strange pulling starting at my belly button and expanding outwards. My stomach flips at the sensation and I feel nauseous, my vision fading to black. I hear nothing else but the sound of my heart thudding.

~ENDS OF THE EARTH~

_'I...am lost without you.'_

~ENDS OF THE EARTH~

I thought I had just had way too much to drink at Naruto's inauguration party, or maybe that I finally lost it. That everything that happened beyond me arriving in my house was either an alcoholic drink or a hallucination.

I was very, very wrong.

I am no more than a mile from my past, dressed in a heavy black cloak with an enormous hood, nondescript black fatigues and a strange hitae-ate like piece of cloth, minus the metal piece. If one were to see beneath the hood all they would see is an onyx eye.

I set off towards the meeting point. It seemed like Obito was just now being left behind. I reach the scene as I am being drug away by Minato-sensei and Rin. Obito's eyes are closed and he seems resigned.

I have to wait until the perfect moment. That's what that strange man said, right? Assuming this isn't one big dream/hallucination. The rocks begin to fall, caving in on Obito. Right now seemed as good a time as any, I figured, so my muscles coil beneath me as I gather them to jump. I do, sailing through the air to land next to Obito. His eye flies open and he stares up at me in wonder. I grab his body, cradling him to my chest like he was a child. He was, after all. I gather my muscles beneath myself again and jump forward, ignoring the sting of pain as rocks hit my back. I shielded his body, doing my best to make sure no more damage was dealt. I clear the rocks and land on the forest's tree line, using my momentum to keep sailing forward into the trees, searching for a clearing where I could hopefully heal him enough to make him live to Konoha. I needed to get away from the collapsing bridge first, though, because the rest of our (his? My? I wasn't sure) would be coming back to search for Obito's body. They wouldn't find him.

I look down at him. He is unconscious, head to the side. His eye was covered by a simple white patch, one stained through with his blood. I look back up. It wouldn't help to slack off now.

~ENDS OF THE EARTH~

The clearing I find is far off the beaten path, therefore perfect for my purposes. I lay Obito out and reach for his side pouch, removing it from his hip and digging through it in search of medical supplies. I find a basic kit, containing a roll of gauze, medical tape and some antiseptic. I needed some pain killers too, so I reach back to my hip pouch where I always kept some. Only to realize that I wasn't wearing the same clothes and probably didn't have the same equipment on. Even so, I take the hip pouch resting in its normal position and remove it, looking through to see what I had to work with. Two gauze rolls and a half full bottle of lukewarm water. How helpful.

But right now I need to work with what I had. I brush Obito's hair out of his face and pull the gauze pad off of his injured eye, wincing immediately afterwards at seeing what was left of his eye. A peculiar pang of guilt surges through me, knowing that it was with me. I unscrew the cap on the bottle and wad up a stretch of gauze, cutting it off with a kunai. I wet the gauze and dab away at the bloody mess that was his eye socket. This needed serious healing, something I was not sure I myself could do. Maybe with the Sharingan? I first needed to get all of this blood from his skin. I keep dabbing and rinsing his wound with water until I ran out of water and his face was somewhat clear of blood. Then I pull my hitae-ate up to expose my Sharingan eye. I close the other one tightly and press my hand to Obito's face. This was the first time I'd done something like this and I had no reason to believe it would work. But it was the only chance I had.

I activate the Sharingan and let healing chakra flood through my palms. I carefully watch the chakra pathways in his eye socket, using my own chakra to reconstruct them to the best of my ability. My chakra is draining rapidly. Already I can feel the beginnings of a headache in my skull, the pulsing sound of my heartbeat becoming distinct. Obito's chakra fluctuates in a miniscule way, letting me know he was coming back to consciousness. I slow the process I was struggling to complete. I wouldn't be able to do any more reconstruction right now. I form another gauze pad and fasten it over his injured eye with some of the tape. Then, withdrawing carefully, I readjust my hitae-ate.

My head is pounding, blood rushing noisily through my veins. I wrinkle my eyes shut and try to relax. The sun was beating down upon my back, the black fabric melding to my skin with sweat. This cloak was terribly hot and therefore highly uncomfortable. Obito's fingers twitch and I deny the urge to press my hand into his. He stirs with effort, face scrunching up with pain.

"I have no pain killers," I murmur, "so you'll have to deal with it right now." His working eye flutters open in surprise. Then it closes again.

"Am I dead?" He asks.

"No," I say, shaking my head though I knew he couldn't see. "Almost were." My voice is soft. Trying to ease his obvious pain. He swallows heavily and mumbles something about his eye. Then he slips under again.

After packing everything up I gather Obito in my arms and begin traveling to Konoha. The day was getting late and I was drained of energy. But I had to get away from the bridge, as far away as possible. My headache doesn't lessen and Obito doesn't wake up. After three hours of running through the trees I come across a miniature clearing and decide to stop. A creek was within hearing distance so after dropping Obito off and surveying the immediate area for any threat I take the water bottle and head out. I fill it up and go straight back to him, afraid and paranoid of leaving him defenseless and alone for too long.

When I return he's lucid, drifting in and out of being aware. I prop him up and hold the bottle to his lips, titling it so the water flowed. He drinks it automatically, some of it bubbling over his lips and down his shirt. After he begins to fade into unconsciousness again I remove the bottle and lay him back down against the tree. I take several gulps of the water myself before settling back next to him. I was drained of chakra, hungry, and the intense heat and humidity was beginning to get to me. It wouldn't be so bad to rest for a few moments before setting up camp, right? Right...

~ENDS OF THE EARTH~

And end of part one. I've been writing this forever so no telling when the next part will be out. By the end of the summer at most. Please review, yeah?


	2. Chapter 2 Foresight

Welcome :D

This is part two. Not been edited, cause it's pretty late and I've got tons of other stuff to work on. I'll come back sometime soon, before the end of summer, to add stuff in to fill this out and make it more enjoyable. Til then, here it is! Oh, and the names of the chapters and what they mean will be left open to your own interpretation.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything.  
**WARNINGS:** Perhaps a bit confusing. Cussing.

~ENDS OF THE EARTH~

My dream land is void of color.

Usually my dreams were blurred, centered most often around Obito but also about Minato-sensei, Rin, and a few others whose deaths I felt responsible about. The shapes and sounds and colors were always indistinct, bleeding red from blood or my Sharingan. But this dream, this dream was strange. I was in some weird infinite space the color of my hair. There was nothing but me. And the strange man from before was there too, humming quietly to himself. His back was to me.

After a few indistinct moments he turns to me. He smiles, shy and small, and tells me, "You are heading down a different path than the one I imagined for you, Kakashi."

My voice is hard to find. "I've never been very good at doing what I'm supposed to."

He laughs. "No, it's okay. Rather interesting, actually. This pathway, you might have to break some of the rules I set forth for you. It'll create some trouble for me. But it will be worth it..."

~ENDS OF THE EARTH~

How very amature.

There is a squad of ninja from Iwagakure approaching the clearing, edging forward oh so slightly. They were clearly not very skilled, sneaking up in such a large number and on what were visibly ninja as well. Or at least Obito was. One particularly brave ninja approaches directly. I let him get less than a foot away before attacking.

One punch to his stomach and he flies into a tree. I throw a couple kunai and he is pinned. I break the neck of another, followed by a bone-crushing, chakra infused punch to the skull of the third. The first was beginning to free himself now, struggling. The fourth's eyes were wide with fright. Another few well-placed taijutsu moves and he falls as well. The first, just freeing himself, is easily dispatched with another kunai.

I look over at Obito. His unharmed eye is halfway open, looking slowly around the quickly bloodied battlefield. His gaze settles upon me, squinting as he struggled to focus. I watch him carefully for a few moments more, before he fades back into unconsciousness.

I search their bodies for any medical supplies. I find the medic of the group and hit a jackpot. Their medical pouch has a few pills worth of pain medication and half a vat of a numbing salve. I was so relieved I felt like crying, but I couldn't. Not now. If these nin happened upon us then another group could easily do the same, one much more skilled than they. I line the bodies up in a row, as much respect I could afford to pay them right now. Then I secure the pouch to my hip and scoop Obito up in my arms. Time to move.

~ENDS OF THE EARTH~

I make it about another ten or so miles before I stop again. Sure, I was exhausted, but the fact that those enemy nins attacked meant I needed to move. That provided me with a lot more energy.

I lay Obito down in a clearing and after readying my medical supplies I remove the gauze patch from over his eye. Blood had already begun staining through the fabric, and it was definitely time to change it and apply some medicine. I use wads of gauze wet with water to clear away all of the dried blood I could. I scoop up some of the numbing salve and rub it around his eye, careful not to get it too close. After I put more gauze over his eye and prop him up against a tree. I did the best I could with reconstructing his eye yesterday, just enough to stop the majority of the bleeding. That was as far as my healing ability went.

I settle down and take his pack again. He had a bit of food in there, pocky sticks (I am completely unsurprised at how he has impractical food) and I take four. I eat them quickly. We should get moving again.

~ENDS OF THE EARTH~

The sun is rising as he begins to stir. I am still running towards Konoha, my pace even and practiced. But I was tired and Obito felt like he weighed more than he actually did. I glance down at him. His visible eye is halfway open, searching lethargically around. "Are you in a lot of pain?" I ask quietly. He nods jerkily and I slow down, coming to a complete stop in a clearing. I set him down against a tree and get the pain pills and water bottle from my pouch. He opens his mouth and I set down two tablets on his tongue, soon after helping him down them with water.

"Who are you?" He croaks.

"Doesn't matter. I just want to help," I tell him. "And I know you probably just want to rest but we have to keep moving. We'll be in Konoha by night time tomorrow." I scoop him up after putting away the water and medicine. He falls asleep in my arms as I run.

~ENDS OF THE EARTH~

We make it to Konoha as I promised, thirty minutes before sun down. He was just partially lucid now, cradled carefully in my arms. I increase my pace exponentially and blast straight through the gates, past the extremely alarmed guards on duty and headed directly to the Hokage tower. Where the team would be gathered, making preparations for Obito's funeral.

The big window was opened. Incense was lit, the kind used when mourning. The smoke drifted out in whispy tendrils. I vault straight through the window, coming to a perfect standstill in the center of the room. I am crouched. I set Obito down at the feet of my past self and Rin. "He is alive."

They seem to move in slow motion. Rin kneels next to Obito. Little Kakashi stands perfectly still for a few impossible seconds, before dropping to his knees. His left eye is bandaged up. Minato-sama has grabbed me by the arms and I am pinned to the wall. "What are you doing?" He hisses. "What sick joke is this?"

I shake my head, a bit difficult with a kunai pressed against my chest. "Helping. This isn't a joke- go see him. You will see." His fierce blue eyes gaze at my shadowed face, no distinctive details discernable, the kunai pressing harder into my chest. The black cloak is cut into, a small rip.

The pressure lessens. He glances back to Obito. Then he releases me, eyes hardened. He turns to face Obito, where Little Kakashi has taken to holding him in his arms and staring down at him. Minato crouches down and presses a hand to Obito. A few more moments pass.

A gaye guard appears in the open window. "Hokage-sama! Someone-"

Minato cuts him off. "It's okay, Takashi-san. Please continue gate duty. Do not speak further of the incidence." After a few seconds of hesitation the guard disappears. Minato waits a few moments before speaking again. "Kakashi, Rin, take him to Kushina. Do not be seen. She will know what to do. After she is to come here."

They cast nervous glances at me. I stay flat against the wall, as Minato had me. After a few moments Little Kakashi scoops up Obito and they leave, heading through the window.

After several tense moments of Minato standing facing away from me and me wondering 'what now' he turns to me. "You are permitted one meal, more reasonable accommodations potentially being given if your explanation of the events being satisfactory."

~ENDS OF THE EARTH~

Ten minutes later. I have a hot meal comppsed of a bowl of ramen, two rice balls and a cup of water. I wolf my food down efficiently, my face not once being exposed. After all of it is gone Minato gives me an expectant look. "Begin."

I sigh. I was sitting in an arm chair. Kushina-sama sits quietly in the chair across from me, the chair moved so she was closer to Minato and they could both easily see me. "This is what he was talking about... listen, Minato-sama, Kushina-sama, none of this will be easily explained. I was sent by a strange man from my... time, to save Obito. I'm from the future. I arrived just after you left. I saved him from the rocks, carried him to a clearing and fixed his damaged eye as best I could. Then I carried him back here, stopping somewhat frequently to fix his bandages. The first night we were ambushed by nin from Iwa. I killed them and found pain killers so I could ease some of his pain. I avoided sleeping after that and carried him back here with stopping only to reapply bandages with the most gauze I could afford to and helping him down the pills. Then we got here."

Minato is quiet and in deep thought. Kushina-sama is the same, her steady violet eyes boring into me. "Who are you?" He asks.

I didn't feel comfortable revealing myself, but I supposed it was necessary. I pull my hood off.

Minato is visibly surprised. "Tell me something no one else would know, except for the two of us."

I pause, thinking quietly for a moment. "The sole purpose of the way Chidori sounds is because Obito hates birds, and I thought he was an idiot and wanted to piss him off. And when you told me that was a horrible thing to do and I should follow my father's example I said I hated him and never would."

Minato-sama nods. "Let me examine your Sharingan." I push my hitae-ate upwards, stand, and plant my hands firmly on his desk. I gaze directly into his eyes, letting him thoroughly examine my Sharingan. He nods again and I sit.

"Tell me why the future requires you to come back."

I felt uneasy. "You don't honestly want to know. But, if you insist..."

~ENDS OF THE EARTH~

We sit in silence for at least thirty minutes, the two of them wrapped up in contemplative silence. After thinking things over, Minato stands. "I do not doubt you. I must go alert the Uchihas. Please stay here. Kushina-chan, if you would please go to Obito..." he trails off.

Kushina-sama stands. "Hai." With one last glance at me she exits. Minato gazes at me for a few quite moments.

"I will be back. I ask that you remain here." With those words he leaves.

I sigh to myself, leaning back and settling into the chair. If I was going to be here for a while I might as well get comfortable, right?

~ENDS OF THE EARTH~

When I was at Obito's grave, I always felt guilty.

He was buried with all of his clansmen, and when he died it was made clear to me I was not welcome. So I made myself scarce amongst Konoha whenever an Uchiha was around. Which was frequent. And I never, ever went to his graveside.

After they were all killed, I allowed myself to return. The first time I did I was so overcome with guilt I left almost immediately. There were so many new graves amongst his. That guilt was unreasonable, because it wasn't like I was the cause of their deaths. Until it was revealed Obito was Tobi, then I felt my guilt was completely justified (and then that much worse) because I left Obito there to die, then years later he attacked Konoha, Minato-sama died, Sandaime-sama had to reassume the title of Hokage and wasn't able to talk the Uchihas down. But Minato-sama could've. So I was responsible for all of it.

Guilt tore at me, consuming me. I felt sick and disgusting. I felt the weight of every single death upon my shoulders, crushing me and dragging me down. I felt responsible, in the worst way. I was failing myself. Even worse, I was failing my father.

~ENDS OF THE EARTH~

A total of three hours later and I'm no longer alone. I've long since pulled my hood back up, disguising myself from any who could maybe, possibly enter. Minato returned, young Kakashi and Rin in tow. I am sitting, relaxed, in the arm chair. Rin's eyes are teary.

"Are you the one who saved Obito?" She asks. I pause, considering my answer, before nodding slowly. She blinks, a few tears spilling over, knotting her hands together in front of herself. "Thank you." Her voice is soft, strained, thankful and whispery. I nod again.

"Minato-sama," I begin, "am I to explain to... them, as well?" He nods.

"Rin, Kakashi, please take a seat." Minato-sama requests, sitting down in his chair. Rin and Little Kakashi share a quick look before sharing the other chair.

I glance over at Minato-sama. He nods, smiling encouragingly, and I look back to Little Kakashi and Rin. "Before I get into this, I must explain this. I'm from the future. Your future, Kakashi, specifically. I will reveal my past to you. But I would prefer that I'm asked as little questions as possible by you two until the end. Understood?"

They nod. I'm satisfied with their response. "Alright." I pull the cloak off completely. Little Kakashi's eyes widen. The hitae-ate follows shortly after. "Now. My name is Hatake Kakashi, 32 years old. In a few years, the child of Minato-sama and Kushina-sama will be born, Uzumaki Naruto. The Kyuubi is released, provoked by a masked man named Tobi. Minato and Kushina both die, orphaning Naruto. At age seven the Uchiha clan is massacred by thirteen year old Uchiha Itachi, as ordered by Sarutobi-sama, who is Hokage, in order to prevent the Uchiha's planned coup d'etat. Uchiha Sasuke, Naruto's age, is one of two known surviving Uchiha. I am assigned Naruto, Sasuke and Haruno Sakura as they graduate from the Academy at twelve. They were my first genin team. I was twenty seven. Over the next few years several things happen. Sasuke abandons Konoha for Orochimaru, who's gone rogue, Naruto becomes Jiraiya's student and Sakura Tsunade's. Orochimaru forces an attack on Konoha by Suna, the Sandaime Hokage dies and Tsunade is appointed. Suna and Konoha make up, realizing Orochimaru's plot, an S-class criminal organization named Akatsuki, a member being Itachi, forms and begins to capture jinchuriki. They wage war on Konoha, the fake leader Pein attacking directly after we'd taken down the members. I personally was directly responsible for one, indirectly two others. I was killed by Pein. Revived later, became third division commander of the Allied Shinobi Forces during the Fourth Shinobi World War, fighting against the masked Tobi. Turns out he was Obito. I killed him by punching him in the chest with Chidori. The war ended. Naruto became Rokudaime. I was sent here. To fix my first vital mistake."

"Saving Obito?" Little Kakashi asks. His voice is quiet, soft and uncertain and so far from what he would become, who I am. A ruthless, cold blooded killer. A monster. I could easily go on. I nod slowly, eyes locked on his little form. He's glancing up at me through his hair. It's strange, referring to that hair as his, saying 'he' instead of 'me'. Because it was still mine and I was still, in the physical sense, the same person. Yeah, really weird.

~ENDS OF THE EARTH~

Three hours pass and Obito is in a well enough state for me to see him. I'm really not supposed to leave Minato's office but after being abandoned once again I was bored. Plus, I figured I would be pulled back into the fixed timeline any moment now and they would all forget this. So I wanted to say what I felt.

He's by himself. There were guards outside of his door, but definitely not enough to keep me out. I slip in quietly and sidle up to his bedside. He's visibly shocked by my appearance, the lack of hood covering my head keeping my identity unhidden. He struggles for words. "I know what Minato-sensei said, but I didn't actually-"

"Believe the part about it being me? I've been consumed by you my whole life. Of course I would take the opportunity to save you... or condemn you. Did he tell you that part? That I was the one to kill you like I did with Rin, and Haku, and the countless others? Punched a hole in your chest with a jutsu. I feel rather ashamed. But- but, that's not why I came here... not to ramble... I came to say that no matter what idiocy I display I'll always love you, always come back for you. I'd go to the ends of the earth to get you back if I could. I'm dedicated. I suppose that's my only redeemable quality..." I smile tightly. "You won't even remember this. So. I'm leaving soon." I hold his hand and kneel at his bedside. He stares at me or the ceiling, never saying anything. Never questioning my rambling about nonsensical things or about how crazy I must sound right now. Just holding my hand until everything slipped away.

~ENDS OF THE EARTH~

What I really didn't understand about Obito's reasoning is why he couldn't have saved Rin himself. I mean, he was alive and well, right? So why? Why pin all of the blame on me? Not to say I wasn't guilty and deserving of his wrath, but the way he phrased his reasons was confusing.

Oh well. He was set in his ways.

~ENDS OF THE EARTH~

My bed is warm and I am alert. I wasn't wearing a shirt, much less a mask. My hair flopped about in its slept in way, pajama bottoms settling about me as I spring up, eye searching all around. Where the fuck was I? I search the room around me. An arm is wound around my waist, warmth seeping into my bones from the contact. I look at the source. That was... Obito?

I fall back onto the sheets. He curls further into me, groaning softly as he woke up. I stare wide-eyed at him. Seriously, what was-

Oh. The trip to the past. Fixing my timeline. So it worked? I saved him?

His visible eye opens, a deep onyx. The other is covered by an eye patch. Guilt coils in my chest. But then he smiles sleepily at me and everything feels alright again. I smile back. One of my hands raises up, tracing the curve of his cheek. Suddenly I roll us over, pinning him to the bed we were on. He giggles. "Ne, Kashi-koi, what's gotten into you?"

I don't answer his question. I can't. I just nuzzle into the crook of his neck, pressing kisses to his skin. I roll my hips forward into him, eliciting a breathy moan. "I love you," I murmur to him, kissing him deeply between each word. "I'm in love with you. Obito-koi."

I rock my hips forward again, raising up to look at him beneath me. He's staring up at me, a coy smile in place on his lips. He's shirtless too, pale skin exposed to me. I pick out every last scar in his chest, the thin white lines long since inflicted. I bend down, pressing a quick and heated kiss to his lips again before raising up to yank his boxers down. This would be fun.

~ENDS OF THE EARTH~

A well-spent morning later and we're finally up and moving about the apartment. We share it- this knowledge comes naturally to me. Like the knowledge I was supposed to be in Naruto's office at nine, approximately three hours ago. And I would probably be summoned shortly. Like now-

Three heavy knocks on the door. I smile, kiss Obito as I pass him and go to answer the door. Fully dressed, of course. Minato-sama is before me.

"Maa, Minato-sama, nice to see you..." I was in a good mood.

"You seem to be in a particularly good mood, Kakashi-kun." He's positively analytical right now. "Have a good dream? If a little out of the ordinary."

My smile drops momentarily. "You've always been good at memorizing everything, huh? Well yes, I did." His blue eyes sparkle with mischief.

He laughs, smiling. "That happened, hm? I was sent to get you to Naruto- something about an overdue mission report- but I figure you have your hands full with Obito. Just make sure to see him sometime today. And don't get too loud." With those simple words, he's gone.

I close the door. Yep, my hands were full. But I could never be more grateful they were.

~ENDS OF THE EARTH~

_** "Kashi-koi," Obito murmured. His voice was soft, breathy. Sent shivers down my spine. I open an eye. He was hovering above me, a sweet smile on his lips. "How're you feeling?"**_

**_ It was hard to find my voice. I couldn't. I just move my lips wordlessly. That seems to upset him, his eyes fluttering for a moment. He sinks into the bed next to me, wrapping his warm arms around my chest. My body aches with phantom pain, but I couldn't pinpoint the source. He stays quiet, fingers tracing little circles on my stomach. His head rests on my shoulder. I let my eyes close, listening to his soft breath and counting the times he breathed in. I move my arm as easily as my pain would allow, pressing a hand to the side of his neck. His pulse was normal, soothing in its consistency. I fall into a peaceful sleep, the idea that everything would be alright so long as he was with me staying firmly in my mind._**

~ENDS OF THE EARTH~

Well damn.

Horrible ending there, huh? I feel... horribly lacking when it comes to the writing of this.

I might make a third part, just little moments they spent together growing up. But I refuse to definitively commit to it, because if I do then the time it will take will instantly increase. So yeah. Maybe.

I hope you enjoyed this, though before I go about publishing it I will like edit it and add more to the actual events. More interesting, y'know? I'm writing this author's note after finishing writing it for the first time. I'll keep it here, and add another note once the changes are added in.


End file.
